


Poetry from a sad California teenager

by Stomach_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: I’ll add more tags later, Loneliness, Love Poems, Mental Health Issues, Personal Growth, Poetry, Real Life, Stuff I wrote in school, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stomach_Bunny/pseuds/Stomach_Bunny
Summary: Poems from a humanities and creative writing class I took. I thought some of them were pretty decent so I’ll share :)Also some may include descriptions or references to abuse and self harm, I kinda forgot what I wrote lol, I’ll put warnings before chapters 💗Most are poems but also included some stories too, I’ll be sure to share if the story is real or not before the chapter. If it’s a poem it could be based on reality too so I’ll do it for poems too!⚠️ I LOVE AND WANT FEEDBACK! Although these are mainly from last year, I still want to improve writing so make sure to comment for me!To go along with this here is my lovely music playlist, full of low and up beat music that makes me feel something. Idk if you want some music to listen to while reading or just some random depressing ish music this is the playlist I put all the songs me and my friends listen to: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzd402OQqRLVxcmv373pWKoJQh7ZWNSsx- Mae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Valentines to the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Not based on real life, kinda based off of random poems about love <3

Your love is pure and God mercilessly kills those who have wronged you. Your kisses are like tiny universes that are being created, each new planet and star with a unique name and color. You give every aspect of my life meaning. I want to embrace your words so hard that you finally see that no matter what you do, the world will not stop. There is no forever in you or your love, I’m stuck with you and I’m sick of it.

Eternal lover, you and I are coming to an end.


	2. A Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A love story I think haha, it was a group thing. We started off by writing something then giving our paper to someone else, they would write something then fold the paper back so you could only see what the last person had written. This made it so you only got a little bit of the story line. I hope I explained that right, I don’t remember who I wrote this with :( but it was with 6 other people. My part wasn’t based off reality but for everyone else I’m not sure!

At the end of my suffering was a door. 

The world it opened to changed my hollow eyes to stars, you are my door.

Yearning to be shut with a symphony of cries without sympathy for my constellations.

My stars on the water stained panels of my bedroom ceiling, painted yellow like the beautiful sunflowers you gave me that I threw away.

If we were still together, everything and yet nothing, you would have used diamonds for stars, blinding me.

But we’re not and you’re not here and the flowers would have wilted anyway. The stars are fading and chipping away.

Fear of losing the treasure which was us. In the summer dusk, the only silence was when you kissed me.

The ceremony of stolen innocence.


	3. Endless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda based on reality but made very abstract, the story I talk about is actually real, like I forgot the name of the short story it was from but it exists. Hopefully I am making sense in these chapter summaries 😂

The idea of things being endless is almost scary. We are stuck, there is no stop, no pause button.

It reminds me of the story of an endless storm. The sun never rises or sets because the clouds are too thick to see through. The people are always clouded by darkness. What do you do when people say the sun will rise again, they have never experienced the absolute joy or warmth of the sun.

This endless storm isn’t so bad, it rains ever afternoon and my body constantly aches, but isn’t it nice to be alone? If you’re stuck in a storm things never end and you can never tell how much time has passed. 

I wanted things to get better but at one point I just gave up. It’s not so bad now, I’m used to this feeling. I think the hope I had in the sun is gone, for now I’m content with being stuck in an endless storm.


	4. Our planet is dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on real life haha. Another one of the pass around storyline things, but it’s kinda all true anyways

I didn’t know I loved the earth

The vast beauty of the land ment absolutely nothing to me growing up

I never admired the painting like features of the hills

Now I glance over and see roads going nowhere, wingtips of dead birds, and the unforgiving feeling that I’ve lived this before

The foreign objective of adventure calling to me, predestined with a deep droplet of a crazed anger

Is this a nightmare? It seemed so when I waited at the bus station a-crossed the miles of useless highway that leads to a ghost town 

Ghouls and dust suffocating me as I continued to wait, the reaper standing beside me

He had come to take the earth.


	5. How to mess up your life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tutorial on how to mess up your life I guess

“How to mess up your life”

Let the world pass you by

“Your laziness is worth all your time”

Kill your imagination

Let go of all your hopes for things to get better

Murder someone, like seriously stab them

Forget earths beauty 

Give up

Stop writing 

Stop reading

Just let go.


	6. The ABC’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a joke chapter Haha

Abcdefg, the abcs are so boring 

Abcdefg, won’t somebody please kill me 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Part of this actually was written On the back of an assignment I turned in and my teacher wanted to talk to me after class cause she was worried about me.
> 
> (Also I’m thinking of posting a chapter where it’s just pictures of the writings cause that’s fun!)
> 
> I’m good guys, I think.
> 
> Actually no but like it’s ok


	7. Chapter 7

Day after day.  
No matter what I do it’s the same.  
Why is nothing ever better.  
They don’t listen.  
I can’t talk.  
I can’t do anything.  
I am going to go back to laying in bed all day, not sleeping at night and feeling weird all day because I deserve it.   
I think I want to be alone  
So I will be


	8. Friend

The sinking feeling in your gut.  
Your mind races and your breathing becomes uneven. It’s the killing feeling of guilt because you know you did something bad, you’ve done it repeatedly and did nothing about it. Then you get slammed against a wall and are forced to confront it, it repeats.

I wish I was different.  
I wish I could know why.

Is there a way to change everything and redo?

Maybe we can start a new?

... i really do miss you


	9. Chapter 9

It’s so lonely in this shoe box.I’ve read and reread these letters so many times,I forgot who they were meant for.I’m only reminded by the realization I forgot on purpose. I didn’t believe they were written for me to read.


	10. All in my head

My eyes are open to a world that seems so bleak, but when I use my phone it’s like the world is so beautiful, I can’t understand why my mind makes everything so amazing when on the outside it’s a let down. My expectations for the world are too high, it kills me.

My imagination is too vast


End file.
